Love Takes You Home
by QueenofallSwans
Summary: High school AU: Emma Swan a 17 year old foster child starts her senior year at Storybrooke High with hopes of having her new teacher give her a chance at being who she is. Struggling with home situations and classwork Emma forms a bound with her new teacher Ms. Mills that cannot be easily broken. or can it? *swanqueen slow burn*
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you all for taking the time to read this fic. It means a lot to me (: I encourage you to Rate and Review as it keeps my motivation flowing. I also love constructive criticism so bring it on (: Also if there is any character you feel must be in this fic please don't hesitate to ask me. I'll most likely include them in here. *OUAT characters only please* I guess that's it, so please enjoy the story. I should be updating every week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Once Upon a Time' nor am i affiliated with ABC or any other corporation surrounding this show. This is purely fan based and oh dear God don't sue me.**

Chapter 1: New Year, New Teacher

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Emma shot up in bed, slamming her fist down on the alarm clock while spewing out a stream of curses. Through squinted eyes she looked at the time and jumped all the way out of bed. _7:30?!_ _Oh god, I'm so fucking late_! She thought to herself as she scrambled around her room throwing clothes on. She opted for her favorite red leather jacket, a plain white t-shirt and a pair of skin tight blue jeans. Today was 17 year old Emma Swans' first day of senior year and she was late. Again. She was rarely on time throughout her whole high school career. This year though her Principal, Mr. Gold, warned her that if she was late more than 5 days this year she would have to take summer school. Emma Swan did not do summer school. No way in hell. So with this in mind Emma got ready in record time, running out the door to her yellow bug in under 10 minutes.

Pulling up to Storybrooke High, Emma jumped out of the car, slammed the door behind her and ran all the way to her first period class. Having minimum problems finding the math hall and her room, the blonde ran into the classroom, panting, just before the teacher, Ms. Blue, closed the classroom door. "Cutting it close again I see Miss. Swan." Ms. Blue scolded as Emma sat down. Ms. Blue has been Emma's math teacher since freshman year. It was a small school so the math department only had two teachers. Actually pretty much every department only had two teachers. Which sucked for Emma because her teachers already assumed they knew what kind of a student she was and stopped giving her chances. Most of her teachers just dismissed her as 'one of those kids' after freshman year and never believed anything she said and always looked down on her. She hated that. She wasn't the same kid she was in freshman year.

"Miss Swan!" Emma was jolted out of her thoughts by her teacher. "It would be so great if you would join us. I asked you a question." Ms. Blue said in a condescending tone. Emma ducked her head as an apology. "I'm sorry, what was the question?" Sighing Ms. Blue turned back to the board. "Never mind Miss Swan, just go back to dreamland. If you don't want to learn I won't teach you." Emma's mouth fell open in surprise. Teachers can't do that can they? The blonde was about to open her mouth again to yell at her teacher when the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Roughly shoving her supplies into her bag Emma stomped out of the classroom holding back tears.

It's not like she didn't try to pay attention. Honestly she wanted to learn. It was just so hard to concentrate when her mind kept wandering. She learned at a young age to zone out when something was uncomfortable or if she was scared. She wasn't scared of math but it definitely made her uncomfortable. She didn't understand math at all and she hated it. So she just… zoned out. Completely caught in her thoughts Emma turned a corner not noticing the brunette right in front of her. The blonde slammed directly into the brunette spewing curses as they were both knocked to the floor. "What the fuck? Watch were you're…. Emma?!" the brunette said in surprise as her scolding was cut off once recognition set in.

"God I'm so sorry Ruby. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Emma said, helping Ruby to her feet. The blonde bent down to collect Ruby's things and handed them to her.

"Hey don't worry about it." Ruby laughed accepting her things from Emma's outstretched hand. "I was looking for you anyways. How was first period?" Ruby asked as the two friends started walking down the hallway.

"Pretty shitty actually." Emma replied with a sigh. "I was almost late which pissed Ms. Blue off. And then I zoned out a little in class and she yelled at me. She said she won't teach me if I don't want to learn. Can you fucking believe that? Can teachers even do that?" Emma finished her rant, getting worked up all over again.

"God that's awful Em. I'm sorry. And no I don't think teachers can do that. Why don't you tell Mr. Gold?" Ruby replied sympathetically. Emma just looked at Ruby like she was insane and the two girls busted out in a fit of laughter. "Yeah I guess you're right. He wouldn't help at all." Ruby replied between giggles.

That's how it was with Ruby and Emma. They could talk without actually saying anything. Emma had never found a better friend than the brunette. They had met in freshman year and instantly clicked. They've been inseparable ever since and Emma couldn't be happier about it.

The five minute warning bell rang in the speakers above the two girls so they both said their goodbyes, promising to meet up during lunch, and went their separate ways. Emma to History and Ruby to Science.

After two more periods went by Emma headed to the cafeteria looking for Ruby. Finding her, the two went to get their food and sat down at 'their' table. They've been sitting at this table their whole time in high school. It's actually where they met. The table was in the far right corner of the cafeteria with a spectacular view of the back courtyard. It also allowed the girls to view the entire cafeteria. Which both girls loved so they could keep tabs on their classmates and gossip.

"So how did the rest of your classes go so far? Any more issues?" Ruby asked the blonde while munching on her French fries. Stealing a fry off Ruby's plate Emma replied between bites,

"They were good. I wasn't late again so that's a plus. I also didn't zone out, even though it was super hard not too with these boring first day introductions."

"God, right?" Ruby laughed. "There's only like, what, a hundred kids here? It's not like we don't know each other already."

"Exactly!" Emma exclaimed. "I swear it's like they forget that every year." The two girls shared a laugh and continued eating in comfortable silence.

The school day was almost at an end and Emma was headed to her last class, Creative Writing. She was extremely excited about this class for two reasons. The first was that she absolutely loved writing. She was actually working on a novel. She loved making up people and their lives, it gave her an escape from her life. The second reason was there was going to be a new teacher this year, which meant a clean slate for Emma. She wouldn't have to be 'one of those kids' in this class. She could just be Emma. That's all she wanted to be.

With high spirits Emma walked into the class room and saw that she was the only one there. _Man I'm actually early?_ Emma thought giddily. _This is so cool I can finally pick any seat!_ And she did. She grabbed the seat closest to the front and to the teacher's desk. She was going to be good in this class. She wanted at least **one** teacher to like her.

Soon the class was filled, and with only a minute left until the bell rang, but there was still no teacher. _God I hope nothing happened._ Emma thought_. I __**need**__ this to be a new teacher. I really hope he or she didn't change their mind about teaching here._ Feeling a panic attack about to start the blonde laid her head on her desk in an effort to calm down.

*click* *click* *click* At the sound of heels the blonde lifted her head up off her desk just in time to see, who Emma assumed, was the teacher. The raven haired woman walked up to the white-board and wrote Ms. Mills in pristine hand-writing. She then set the marker down and turned to address the class. "Hello. My name is Ms. Mills," she punctuated this by pointing to her name on the board, "and I will be your creative writing teacher this year. I understand that you have known your other teachers since freshman year so I can imagine how weird it must be to see a new face. So let me tell you a bit about how I teach so you aren't lost. First off I am strict but fair. If you do not do the work, you will not pass. There will be no exceptions to this rule." There was a collective groan from the class, minus a certain blonde, and Ms. Mills smirked. "Secondly, I will not tolerate lateness. If you show up late to my class you will be immediately directed to Mr. Golds' office." More groans. "And lastly, this is not a 'free' class. You will be expected to pay attention and do your work efficiently, and quietly. However if I assign group work you may talk to each other, and let me make this clear, any talk must be about your work. There will be no idle teenage gossip in my classroom. Does everyone understand?" Ms. Mills finished her speech while surveying the class. A chorus of depressed yeses broke out. "Very good. Now…"

Emma took this moment while her teacher was doing introductions to examine the raven haired woman. She was short, maybe 5'4" or 5'5", although she wore 3 inch black heels to boost her height up around 5'7". She was wearing a grey power suit with a white t-shirt underneath. Her hair was shoulder length, maybe longer. She was highly attractive, of that Emma had no doubts. The blonde just hoped that Ms. Mills wouldn't judge her like the others. _Oh no! What if her other teachers have already told her about me? Oh god, please no. Please please please._

"Emma…Swan?" Ms. Mills' voice jolted Emma out of the beginnings of another panic attack.

"Here." Emma said raising her hand while blushing. After a slight panic she realized Ms. Mills was doing roll call. She was thankful she hadn't missed another question. _Stop zoning out Swan. Pay attention._ She scolded herself before bringing her full attention back to her teacher.

"Could you please tell us all three things about yourself Miss Swan?" Ms. Mills asked looking at the blonde student.

"Um, yeah. My favorite color is red, I love to write and…." Emma stalls not knowing what else to say. _What the hell Swan? Its only __**three things!**__ You don't even know three things about yourself?! _Emma thinks mentally berating herself. Ms. Mills looks at her expectantly. "Oh! And I like to read." Emma finishes. Grateful that she didn't totally freeze up. Nodding her head and smiling Ms. Mills continues on to the next student.

After more introductions and basic information the end of the day bell rings and Emma bolts out of her seat and exits the classroom, thankful for the days freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

"So how was the rest of your day Em?" Ruby asks, sitting cross-legged on Emma's bed. Directly after school the two girls headed to Emma's house. Since they met each other the two girls have been taking turns going to the others house after school to gossip and hang out. Sometimes they talk, or watch movies and even take naps. Today though was strictly about first day gossip.

"It went surprisingly well actually. I didn't get yelled at. Which is awesome. Now if only I can keep it up for the rest of the year." Emma replies, laying down atop Ruby's lap facing the ceiling. The blonde begins to pick at Ruby's frayed jeans, pulling out the lose threads.

"Hey!" Ruby shouts, slapping Emma's hand away. "Stop that! How many times do I have to tell you not to pick at my clothes? Do you not remember the 'sweater incident'?" Ruby finishes eyeing Emma's hand to make sure she doesn't do it again.

"I just don't see how those don't bother you. Little strings hanging off my clothes is super annoying. And you know I didn't mean to do that to your sweater. It wasn't that bad anyways!" Emma huffs, moving her hands back to rest on her stomach.

"Well it doesn't bother me, I like it. And you unraveled my whole sweater Emma! You pulled one thread and fucked up my favorite sweater!" Ruby laughed. The brunette wasn't mad about it anymore but she loved to tease Emma about it. Huffing, Emma rolls her eyes at the giggling brunette.

"I said I was sorry." The blonde mumbles. Ruby lets out a bark of laughter and ruffles Emma's hair.

"Hey! Knock it off Rubes!" Emma squeaks, bringing her hands up to protect her hair. Ruby laughs again and starts ticking Emma. "S..s..stop Ruby!" Emma whines between gasps and giggles. Flipping around Emma pins Ruby to the bed and tickles her right back. The intense tickle session ends with both girls sprawled on the floor giggling and gasping for air.

"Emma!? What the hell is going on up there?!" A male voice says before the voice's owner walks into the room. He stares at the two girls on the floor and grimaces. "What have I told you about being loud? Children are supposed to be seen not heard. Now send your friend home. I'll deal with you once she leaves. Now!" Mark, Emma's current foster father, yells before storming out of her room. Mark and his wife Karen have had Emma for about three years now. Karen was super nice but Mark… well Mark was a drunk and when he was drinking, like right now apparently, he could get very mean. Mean and violent, and Karen was too afraid of him to help Emma. She didn't want him to hit her instead. So she just let the man be.

Ducking her head in embarrassment Emma looks at Ruby through her eyelashes, "I'm sorry Ruby." The blonde sighs. "You know how he is. You should leave before it gets worse."

"Are you going to be okay with him?" Ruby questions concern laced in her voice. The brunette wasn't an idiot. She knew Mark hit Emma, maybe even more, but she didn't know all of it because Emma wouldn't tell her. She tried to help Emma about two years ago when she found the bruises lining the blondes back while they were changing one day. The brunette had told her grandmother and she called Social Services about it, but when they came Emma told them she just fell. She told them he was the perfect father. The blonde had stopped speaking to Ruby for a month after that. The brunette was hurt and didn't know why Emma had lied, or why she was so mad at her. Soon though, Ruby found out Emma was so upset about it because she didn't want to go back into the system. Ruby didn't know what the system was like but she knew it must be bad if Emma wanted to stay here with this asshole instead of seeking help.

"Yeah Rubes, you know I'll be okay." Emma replies, standing up and opening the door for Ruby. "Now hurry before he gets even more upset. Please." Ruby looks back at Emma sympathetically before grabbing her bag and leaving.

The next day at school Emma is standing in front of her locker when Ruby hugs her from behind. Turning around to face the brunette Emma smiles weakly. "You okay Em?" Ruby questions, scanning the blondes exposed skin. She doesn't miss the fact that Emma is wearing a sweater today even though it's way too hot.

"I'm fine Rubes." Emma replies, turning back around to shut her locker door. "I'm going to be late for class Ruby, I should go." The blonde states already walking away from Ruby. Ruby runs up behind the blonde and hugs her once again.

"You'll tell me if you're not, right?" the brunette questions, pulling away and looking into Emma's eyes.

"Yes Ruby. I promise. I really need to go though." Emma replies, giving the brunette a smile. "I'll see you at lunch okay?" She finishes before walking away.

"Okay." Ruby whispers to Emma's retreating form. Sighing she walks in the direction of her first period class, worry etched on her face.

"So we never got to finish our gossip." Ruby says sliding into her seat next to Emma. The brunette sets her tray down and waggles her brows at the blonde.

"Oh yeah." The blonde replies, between bites of her hamburger.

"So besides not getting yelled at did anything else exciting happen? Don't you have that new teacher for creative writing? How is he?" Ruby asks.

"She. And I can't really tell. I've only been to her class once remember?" Emma says, smirking.

"Well duh. But what's she like? Does she seem nice?" Ruby sighs at Emma's antics.

"Well she is kind of strict from what I can tell, but she doesn't seem mean. The other kids don't like her though. I think they thought this would be an easy A class. I'll be surprised if most of them haven't dropped the class to be honest." Emma explains.

"Really? Drop her class? You got that from one day? God she must be awful." Ruby smirked, nudging Emma's shoulder. "You better be the best student ever Em."

"I don't think she is awful. She just doesn't want kids horsing around and honestly, what teacher does? I think since she is new she wants to make it clear she won't tolerate us acting like idiots you know?" Emma replies, defending her teacher.

"Yeah I guess I get that." The brunette answers, finishing her food and throwing her tray away. As soon as she sits back down the bell rings. "Man, I swear they cut lunch short this year." Ruby sighs. The two girls back up their bags and after quick goodbyes they head to their next classes.

Finally sliding into her seat in her creative writing class Emma sighs, glad that school is almost over for the day. The bell rings, signaling the beginning of class, and Emma looks around unsurprised to see that five seats were now unoccupied. _I thought so._ Emma thought to herself. _Lazy kids just wanting easy classes._ She shakes her head and turns her attention to the front of the class where Ms. Mills is beginning the lesson.

"Today I would like each of you to take one of these notebooks, write your name on the cover," Ms. Mills instructs, handing a notebook to each student as she walks around the room. "And every day for the first fifteen minutes of class I will give you a prompt to write about. After the fifteen minutes is up I will collect your notebooks and grade what you have written and return them to you the next day. As long as you follow the prompt you can write about whatever you like. For some prompts it can be true or not. However if I want it to be an actual event I will be sure to tell you in the prompt. It can be however long you want it to be as long as it fully satisfies the prompt. Does everyone understand?" She is now back at the front of the room, scanning the room as all heads begin to nod. "Very good. Now your first prompt I would like to be true. I would like you to write about why you chose to be in this class and what you want to get from it." Groans chorus around at the lame prompt. Emma just ducks her head and begins writing. "You have fifteen minutes. Do not waste it." Ms. Mills finishes, sitting back in her desk and pulling out a book.

_This is so easy._ Emma thinks. _I'm so going to ace this one._

**I've been writing stories since I learned how to write, and thinking them up in my head even before that. Making up people and their lives is so thrilling. I can make them do and be whoever I want them to. There are no restrictions on your stories because they are yours. That is what I love the most about writing. No one can tell me what I'm writing is wrong; its mine. That's why I chose this class, not because I need an easy A, but because I love it so much. I'm hoping to learn better writing styles and to enhance my creativity. I'm ultimately hoping to become an author and I feel this class will help me reach my goal.**

Emma re-reads what she wrote and smiles. She looks at the clock and sees that she only has a minute left so she closes her notebook and looks towards her teacher expectantly. Noticing that most of her students have closed their notebooks Ms. Mills looks at the clock and stands up. "Alright class, your fifteen minutes have past so please pass your notebooks up so I can collect them." She instructs as everyone passes their notebooks up. Once she has all the notebooks Ms. Mills sets them on her desk and readdresses the class. "Alright, now were are going to read a few shorts stories from your textbooks. So if you will, please turn to page 346 and we will popcorn read until we have completed." The teacher finishes and waits for everyone to turn to the correct page.

Emma refrains from rolling her eyes. _God popcorn reading? Really? _She thinks, shaking her head. _I hate this. Only like three kids can ever read correctly and no one ever pays attention to when it's their turn. Why can't we just read alone? _She finishes her thought as a kid on the other side of the room starts to read in a shaky voice. _See?_ She thinks. _I knew it._


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright class, I have graded your prompts and I'm going to hand them back now. Once I have handed them all back I will give you a couple of minutes to look over them before we start the next prompt. Does everyone understand?" Ms. Mills explained as soon as every student was in their seat. Noticing everyone's nod of compliance, Ms. Mills smiled and handed the notebooks back to each student. Emma quickly grabbed hers from her teachers hand and scanned the top of the page. The blondes face broke out into a wide grin once she saw her grade and her teachers comment.

_**Excellent work Ms. Swan. I look forward to reading more of your writing. 100% (A+)**_

_I can't believe it!_ Emma thought to herself. _I finally have a teacher who doesn't hate me!_ Emma's smiled broke out into a beam upon realizing that she can finally be herself in this class. If nothing else she knew she would ace this class. Maybe her foster parents will finally be proud of her as well.__Maybe Mark would stop hitting her.

"I see that most of you have finished looking at your grades so we will now move on to the next prompt. I would like you to write about a time when you felt scared or helpless. You can use as much or as little detail as you wish so long as you fulfill the prompt. And yes, I would like this to be true as well. You have fifteen minutes, starting now." Ms. Mills instructed walking back to her desk.

Emma's face fell and she looked around the room at all the other kids busily writing. The blondes face contorted in fear as she stared at her blank notebook. She didn't want to write about this prompt. Hell, she wouldn't even know where to begin. Her life has always been scary, she's always felt helpless.

Feeling eyes on her, Ms. Mills looked up to see that Emma was staring at her. The teacher was about to tell the blonde to get back to work when she noticed the young girls face. She looked petrified. The brunette tilted her head to the side as if to silently question the blonde, however it seemed that the blonde was looking through her not at her. Face contorted in worry, she was about to get up from her desk and head towards her when Emma's eyes widened. The blonde quickly snapped her head to her paper and began to write. Ms. Mills slowly sat all way back in her seat, concerned eyes still trained on the blonde.

___Man that was close. _Emma thinks. _Pull it together Swan._ _Do you want this teacher to hate you too? Just make something up, she'll never know. _Emma scolded herself as she began to actually write, unware of her teachers concerned gaze still locked on her head. Emma was so wrapped up in her writing that she almost didn't hear Ms. Mills addressing the class again. Snapping her head up to the front the blonde began to listen to her teacher talk.

"Alright, the fifteen minutes are up. If you would please pass your notebooks up I will collect them. While you are waiting for me to finish you can pull out your textbooks and we will continue where we left off yesterday." Ms. Mills finished as she walked around the class to collect the notebooks. Emma begrudgingly pulled her textbook out and turned to the correct page, grumbling about having to popcorn read again.

Twenty minutes into the reading Emma was pulled out of another daydream by someone tapping her shoulder. Turning around to yell at whoever was disturbing her, Emma opened her mouth only to quickly snap it shut upon realizing exactly who was the one tapping her. The blonde looked up into dark brown eyes, blushing slightly as she met her teachers gaze. "Emma, it's your turn to read dear." Ms. Mills gently said, the concern from earlier filling her eyes once again.

Emma ducked her head down mumbling, "I'm sorry." Before she looked at her textbook blankly. She had absolutely no idea where the last student had left off. The blonde zoned out almost immediately after the readings began. Sensing the blondes' discomfort, Ms. Mills leaned over the girls' desk and flipped to the correct page in the textbook. She then moved her finger down the text to point out exactly where they were.

Blushing again, Emma looked up, mumbling a "thank you" and began reading. Ms. Mills stayed by the blondes desk for a few more seconds before wordlessly moving back around the room, mind filled with worry over her young student.

Of course the brunette has heard stories from the other teachers about Emma. Most of them being that the girl was a 'bad kid'. That she didn't care about her work. However it was one frightening story that was told to the brunette that made her want to help Emma. Some of the teachers told her that the young girl tried to commit suicide in her freshman year. The brunette could not fathom why, with that kind of information, the other teachers still spoke poorly about the blonde. She knew from experience that you do not kick someone while they are already down. With this in mind the brunette was determined to help Emma in any way she could.

The bell signaling the end of class rang and the students began to hurriedly pack their supplies before running for the door. Knowing that it would be no use trying to get out first Emma packed her things slowly. Hearing that the classroom was now empty of her noisy classmates, the blonde stood up and made her way to the door. "Oh, Miss. Swan?" Ms. Mills called as Emma was almost out of the room. Slowly the blonde turned around to face her teacher, mind already racing about how she was going to be scolded for not paying attention in class.

Noticing that the blonde was starting to panic, the brunette hurriedly continued, "Emma, I'm not going to yell at you for not paying attention." Emma's shoulders sagged in relief upon hearing this. She did not want to face her foster father if she fucked up again. "I just wanted to see if you were alright. When I gave the prompt earlier you seemed upset and you seemed kind of out of it while reading. Is everything okay Emma?" The brunette finished, searching Emma's eyes. Hurt and sadness flashed in green eyes before the blonde schooled her face and smiled. Although the smile didn't reach her eyes and Ms. Mills was not fooled.

"Yes, I'm okay. I'm just tired is all. I stayed up pretty late last night reading." Emma replied, hoping her teacher would leave it at that.

"Okay, but please, Emma, if you are having any problems you can talk to me about them okay? I'm not like your other teachers, I will not judge you." Ms. Mills stated sincerely, hoping the girl would open up.

Stepping back slightly in shock the blonde gaped at her teacher before quickly closing her mouth. She had never had a teacher genuinely care about her or her feelings before. Especially not if she wasn't paying attention in class. They never stopped to think if the reason the blonde wasn't paying attention was because she was upset. Only assuming that Emma was doing it on purpose to piss them off. "T…Thank you." Emma stammered, averting her gaze from her teachers' eyes. "I will. I really need to be going though." The blonde said hastily, trying to keep the unshed tears behind her eyes. "I have to catch my ride." Finishing, Emma ducked her head and hurried out of the classroom, finally letting her tears fall.

"Hey Em! You ready to…" Ruby cut her sentence short upon seeing her friends tear stained face. The brunette ran up to Emma and threw her arms around the blonde, embracing her in a hug. Immediately Emma began to sob into Ruby's shirt, roughly gripping the brunettes back as if she were to let go she would fall to the floor. Ruby stroked Emma's hair murmuring that it was okay into her ear. Once the blonde began to calm down Ruby pulled her back to look into teary green eyes. "Emma, what happened?"

Gasping for breath the blonde stuttered out, "M… Ms. Mills…A… And… Cares…N… No one… else… Does." the blonde ended in a fit of hiccups. Ruby's face contorted in confusion and Emma couldn't help but laugh. "I didn't make any sense just then did I?" The blonde questioned, now giggling.

Shaking her head ruby smirked, "Uhmm, no not really. Care to try that again?"

Emma took in a deep breath and began again. "Ms. Mills saw that I was u…upset in class today and she kept me back to talk to me. I thought it was b…because she was going to yell at me for zoning out, but actually she told me that she cares." The blonde finished, ending her sentence with a whisper. Ruby still looked slightly confused so Emma continued. "She said that if I'm upset I can talk to her. She said she wasn't like the other teachers, she won't judge me. Do you know how much that means to me Rubes?" Emma ended, gasping to catch her breath once more.

"Wow. Em! I'm so happy for you. So are you going to talk to her? It might make you feel better. I mean, I know you talk to me but you don't tell me everything. And that's okay!" Ruby hurries on, not trying to upset the blonde further. "I know you don't feel comfortable talking about a lot of it but maybe if you open up to her she can help you." The words _like I couldn't_ hung in the air between them, both girls knowing they were there.

Emma sighed and looked down at her hands before meeting Ruby's eyes once more. "I don't know Rubes. She's still a teacher. Hell, like you just said, I don't even feel comfortable talking to you about these things. Why would I feel comfortable talking to her about them?"

"I don't know Em. Just, just think about it okay. I'm worried about you too. And if I can't help you I really hope you can find someone who can." Ruby replies sincerely, locking gazes with the blonde.

"Me too Rubes. Me too." Emma whispers, staring down at her hands again. She balls her hands into fists and holds back the flood of tears once more.


End file.
